My Only Love
by AsiansBEST xD
Summary: xciting news!I want to continue this story!:D.Full summary inside, take a look!Read,Rate,Review.Sakura's dream was to always become the best chief in the world,but when a certain Uchiha stops by,will she turn to love or fulfill her dreams?SxS,NxH,IxS,TxN
1. Summary

**Summary**

**One accident brought the two together. **

**Two different people. **

**Two different backgrounds. **

**Sakura, a poor hardworking girl, stuggling to make it into the top cooking school in the world, but also taking care of her younger sister, after a tragic accident. Sasuke, a cold rich heartthrob, gets tangled up in her life, and wants to support her, but suddenly falls. Falls in love. The bond they created is never to be broken, or will it? Crazy fangirls. His business. Their opposites. Was love ever made for them? **


	2. Chapter 1: The accident

**Me: CONGRATS! YOU HAVE SEEN MY NEW STORY! **

**KATHY: YAY! **

**Me: YEAH! I KNOW! **

**KATHY: I hope this one would be as good as the other stories.**

**Me: Yeah... same here.**

**Kathy: Right, for a 13 year old you are awesome! **

**Me: YAY! I FEEL SPECIAL! :D**

**Kathy: Gaby doesnt own Naruto.**

* * *

Morning was here something Sakura refuse to wake up to, but had too. She heard a knock on her door.

" Sakura! Im off to work." Ino, her BFF/ Roommate, informed.

" Yeah!Okay see you there." Sakura answered as she she still laid in bed.

Ino had left as Sakura just got out of bed getting ready for work.

Sakura just got finish, until a little girl came out.

"Onee-chan, are you going to work now?" She asked.

" Yeah... Yuki, do you want me to take you to school, since it's the first day?" Sakura asked her.

Yuki was only 5 and is going to preschool.

Yuki was Sakura's little sister. Ever since their parents died in a terrible accident a year ago, Sakura took custody at the age of 19. Ever since then she's been staying with Ino, her BBFL since like forever. It's been hard, considering she didn't have enough money to get into the best cooking university in the world, but she was qualified to go. Everything wasn't perfect, but she loved her life, working hard to get into school.

" Come on, Yuki, go get ready." Sakura smiled as her little sister ran to her room, getting ready for her first day of school. Sakura sighed and smiled.

" Onee-chan, I am ready." Yuki came with her uniform.

Sakura signaled her to come towards her, and they walked out of the small apartment.

* * *

**With Sasuke....**

" Sasuke Uchiha!"

" SASUKE, WE LOVE YOU!"

" Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke is just walking off his plane with his father.

" Sasuke, you understand that business is important, and you are the next one to take over my business." His father stated as they waved to the press.

" Yes, father." Sasuke nodded, holding that glare that was going to go off any minute.

" Good."

They continued walking out of the plane towards their seperate cars as girls threw themselves at Sasuke.

* * *

**Sakura...**

They finally reached the school.

" Bye, Yuki, be good okay." Sakura smiled, before she watched her sister interact with the other kids.

She sighed and walked into Cafe Cherry Blossom. It's one of the famous cafes in Tokyo.

" Sakura, you're late." Ino informed.

" Sorry, Yuki wanted me to drop her off at school."

" Oh, okay! I need you to make several cakes. The orders for them are coming in so fast." Ino said as Sakura tied up her apron, " Well I can't argue, your cooking is wonderful."

Sakura smiled, " Thanks. I got it from my- urgh, nevermind."

" Sakura, look it wasn't anyone's fault. Come on get to work." Ino comforted as she saw Sakura's eyes loose its sparkle.

* * *

**Couple hours later with Sasuke... **

_' I really need some coffee.' _Sasuke thought as he just got out of a meeting.

His head was spinning. This business thing was getting to his head.

_'Damn, business!' _He thought as he raced down the street.

The blur of an object crossing the street was in his sight.

SCREECH!

The speeding Lexus came to a stop.

A little girl collapsed on the floor, gladly not hit. His heart paused.

" Oh my god!" the words slipped out of Sasuke's mouth as he stepped outside to inspect the scene.

A girl barely 5 was laying on the floor. His eyes were filled with shock as he carried the girl into the car and straight to the hospital.

**45 minutes later...**

Sasuke noticed that the little girl began to stir.

She gave off a little cough before rubbing her eyes noticing Sasuke was there.

"Did you take me here?" She asked.

Knock.

Knock.

A nurse walked in, flashing a flirty smile at Sasuke before taking a look at the girl. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he made sure the girl was okay.

" Hi honey, I have to get your information okay, so answer these questions truthfully." The nurse said," What's your name?"

" Yuki Haruno."

" Who is your guardian?"

" My older sister, Sakura Haruno."

" Why were you in the street by yourself?"

" Oh, my sister was suppose to pick me up! She told me to stay there until she comes, but I wanted to show her I can be grown up like her, so I walked to where she worked and I found 10 dollars on the floor, so I tried picking it up but it flew away from me and I followed it. I don't know how I came here." Yuki explained.

" Why were you trying to catch 10 dollars, it's only 10 dollars?" The nurse asked, as if the little girl was stupid.

" Well," Yuki intensified her glare at the blanket, wondering whether to tell or not.

" Truthfully." Sasuke reminded as if he also wanted to know.

" Well," She started again, " I don't feel like talking about it." Yuki's eyes sadden, the nurse nodded.

" Um, you should contact her guardian, and I need some ID." The nurse turned the matter to a serious situation. He simply nodded and gave the nurse what she asked for. She left the room.

"I'm leaving." He stated, before getting up.

" No, please, can you stay until my sister comes." Yuki tugged on his shirt sleeve.

" I want my sister." Yuki's voice cracked, " Can you call her... to pick me up?"

Sasuke had second thoughts, but nodded before she gave him Sakura's number.

" Fine, only until she comes."

* * *

**Sakura...**

Brrrring...

Brrring....

" Sakura! Your phone!" Ino yelled as Sakura was finishing up with the details on the cake.

" Oh thanks, ummm... Hinata, can you finish this?" Sakura asked. Tenten just glanced up from the counter indicating that there was another cake order.

" Yeah! Sure thing." Hinata smiled as she just got done baking her famous blueberry muffins, letting it cool off.

" Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking." Sakura greeted as she answered her phone.

Moments passed, as she registered information into her head, before...

Clank.

Her phone dropped to the floor, before she dashed out the door with her purse, leaving her friends in questions.

_' Yuki. Please be okay.' _She prayed as she dashed through the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

**Me: OKay! As you know I rewrote this! Is it better! I THINK IT IS! WAY**

**Kathy: Yeah. Totally. :D**

**Me: Really.**

**Kathy: It was AWESOME! I LOVE IT! **

**Me: THANKS! When are you going to be done with your lemon one-shot?**

**Kathy: Oh... well I need to study for the finals and SAT and my mom is making me study 24/7 for the test! T_T**

**Me: high school sounds hard, I feel bad for you.**

**Kathy: I feel bad for me too.**

**Both: READ! RATE! REVIEW! :D! NO FLAMES, Please! Gaby/I rewrote it! -_-' It has to be some what better.**


	3. Chaper 2: The unfortunate meeting

**Kathy: You only got 5 reviews! **

**Me: For Shaw! Once the story gets interesting... reviews will come in! **

**Kathy: True. True. Whatever. I am hungry.**

**Me: You're always hungry. **

**Kathy: SOOOO! ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!? T.T**

**Me: PMSing much? **

**Kathy:sniffle... just moody. **

**Me: Whatever... I dont own Naruto! Review! Read! Review! RAte! **

**

* * *

**

" Yuki!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran into the door, completely ignoring the fact that the oh so great, Sasuke Uchiha, was there.

The sisters hugged tightly.

"I was so scared!" Sakura whispered as she looked into Yuki's eyes, " Why'd you leave the preschool?"

" I wanted to be a big girl!" Yuki announced, " I wanted to help you go to that school, Onee-chan! That's why I have this!" Yuki wiggled her hand into her pocket. The emotion of frustration crossed her her face.

" Yuki, it's okay. When I get enough money. I can go okay." Sakura smiled, as she placed her lips on her sister's forehead.

Yuki smiled, " Promise?" She held out her pinky.

" Promise..." They hooked pinkies.

_' She didn't even notice me!' _Sasuke mentally noted, _' That's a first.'_

A few minutes later and Yuki noticed that Sasuke was still in the room and spoke.

" Onee-chan, that man, rescued me." Yuki pointed at Sasuke. Sakura let her eyes linger to eye the man.

" Ooo... hey, can I talk to you outside?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. _' Finally she's noticing me.I mean who wouldn't.' _

They walked outside leaving poor little Yuki clueless.

" I just want to say thanks. My sister can be troublesome sometimes. Is there anyway to make it up to you?" Sakura asked.

_' Finally... a girl that doesn't drool over me.' _

"Hn." He answered shaking his head.

Akward Silence.

"No, you have to have something you want. I feel so bad. I mean, you probably like missed a meeting because of this."

" You're so annoying. I dont want anything." Sasuke said coldly.

" Such a jerk! I was trying to be nice and you just say I'm annoying!" Sakura snapped.

" Truth hurts." Sasuke stated.

_' That's it he's getting it!!!' _Sakura's mind screamed before she kicked his...umm... you know that sensitive place dude's have.

Sakura glared before she slammed the hospital door in his face, rudely.

" Onee-chan...what happened?" Yuki asked as Sakura plunged herself onto a chair.

" Nothing."

Knock

Knock

Knock

" Umm... may I see the guardian of Yuki Haruno?" The nurse called, before Sakura walked towards her.

* * *

**Sasuke...**

" Stupid annoying girl..." Sasuke mumbled coldy under his breath as he entered his house. For Sasuke, nothing can be worst then this day, from raging fangirls, that pink headed girl, and his father, he hated his life right now.

" Hey Teme." An annoying voice boomed.

_' Great... another annoying baka.'_

" What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he gritted his teeth together.

" I accidently climbed through your window with some people." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

" Who did you invite?" Sasuke glared.

" Just..Just... Shikamaru and Neji!" Naruto cowered.

With a "hn" he walked passed the dumb blonde and into the room.

" Sasuke-kun!" A voice greeted, " Hi, honey!"

Sasuke inwardly groaned. Karin. The girl he never fell in love with, but was forcefully engaged to. Her father is a business partner with his, so to make their company boom, they got engaged. Of course, Karin was in all favor, but Sasuke swore they will never have children.

"Hn." He coldly replied as he ignored her completely, by walking pass her to where Shikamaru and Neji were located.

"Hey, Sasuke." Shikamaru and Neji greeted.

" Hey."

"So are you going to do anything tomorrow morning?" Neji asks.

" Nope. I'm not doing anything tomorrow morning."

"YES! WE CAN GO TO THAT CAFE!" Naruto shireked.

"Yeah, the baka there was dying to try that new cafe near our university. It's pretty well known now." Neji informed.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied as he plopped in his chair and continued to talk with his buddies.

* * *

Sakura had to... in every right of Yuki she had to.

She promised with her life she would take care of her little sister. Now, there was no hope. Nothing. Everything is useless. Sakura's face was emotionless.

" Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Yuki asked as she tugged onto Sakura's skirt. The disruption caused Sakura to snap out of what she was thinking.

" Nothing... Yuki...Nothing." Sakura lied as she smiled.

_' I have to tell her...I can't do anything else...' _

_

* * *

_

**Me: Awww! Sorry i haven't updated lately. **

**Kathy: Yeah... she was soo busy watching this anime! **

**Me: OMG! NO I WASN'T!!! _**

**Kathy: Yeah right! Your mom practically yelled at you when you stayed up til 2 in the morning on a SCHOOL NIGHT!**

**Me: ....well... it was soo good... and i... Wahh! It was soo good! **

**Kathy: Cheyeah right... It was okay.... but readers have been waiting soo say sorry.**

**Me: Sorry... my loyal awesome readers! **

**Kathy: Okay people! I wanna know what Sakura is going to tell Gaby! So! **

**REVIEW! RATE! REVIEW! CLICK IT! CLICK IT! CLICK IT! REVIEW!**

**Me: Umm... okay? Review! :D not that dramatic Kathy! XD lol**


	4. Chapter 3: Cafe Disaster

****

Kathy: You got 7 reviews! 7 reviews! I think you should totally stop this story. _

**Me: -Sighs- IDK**

**Kathy: I mean you have other awesome stories you can start! :D**

**Me: Yeah... but idk... let the readers decide.**

**Kathy: Well your stats aren't high either.**

**Me: OKAY! GOD! BE ALL NEGATIVE! Think of the possitive side!**

**Kathy: Shesh... okay fine... just stating facts.**

**Me: NOT HELPING! NOW YOU GOT ME PISSED AT YOU! _ **

**Kathy: Ga-**

**Me: DONT TALK TO ME! GO AWAY AND BE YOUR NEGATIVE SELF. :-p I DONT OWN NARUTO! **

**Kathy leaves... **

* * *

" Sakura! Hurry! Those orders are com

ing fast." Ino yelled over the counter as she took the next costumers. The stress was getting to her. Guilt. Nothing in the world is as hurtful as accepting the fact that she's hiding something from her little sister.  
Nothing.

Her headache was getting worst. She took a couple of painkillers this morning, but it doesnt seem like it's working.

"Sakura!" Tenten snapped her fingers, causing Sakura from dazing off," Are you okay, Sakura?"

She nodded her head slowly, still clueless on what she was talking about

" Oh! Yeah! Im totally fine." Sakura assured as she went back to cooking.

Tenten sighed and went back to making homemade ice cream! **( Omg! I remember my Aunt's Coconut Ice Cream! That thing takes you to heaven man! Kathy comes back. " DID YOU JUST SAY HOMEMADE COCONUTE ICE CREAM!?!" ... not talking to you.... X(.... Back to the story!)**

**

* * *

**

" WOW! Sasuke-kun! The atmosphere is really nice here!" Karin exclaimed as she stepped into the cafe.

" How much is it to get this cafe on reservation for this morning?" Shikamaru asked as he walked to the counter.

"Seriously! Who do you think you are?" Ino snapped back.

" I am Shikamaru Nara. My Dad is the owner of the ." Shikamaru stated in a monotone tone.

"Well I don't care if your dad is the Bill Gates. People are eating!" Ino replied.

" Well aren't you a sparky one." Neji stated to Ino before Tenten came out.

" Ino, what's the problem?" Tenten asked, rubbing her temples.

" These. These. Snobby jerks think that they just can reserve the whole cafe!" Ino exclaimed.

" How much?" Tenten asked.

" TENTEN!" Ino screamed.

" 300 dollars." Neji offered.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!" Hinata screamed. Naruto quickly glanced at the blue-headed beauty, instantly falling in love.

"These losers **( Like Kathy.)** want to reserve the whole place." Ino screamed.

"Gosh! A deathmatch already?" Sakura rolled her eyes before stepping out with the greatest creation.

"Sakura-chan! Saki! Forehead!" The Three unisioned, " YOU MADE THAT!?!"

Everyone instantly looked at her creation. A piece of cake.... layered filled with pieces of strawberry. Neatly covered in pink homemade frosty. Perfectly placed strawberries. Sprinkled with white and pink thin sprinkles. The plate drizzled with chocolate and Sakura blossoms for decoration.

"So what's the problem?" Sakura asked as she stood there with her tempting masterpiece.

"Why not let them reserve the cafe? 300 dollars is alot!" Tenten told Ino, before reminding her of a certain thing.

"Okay...fine." Ino groaned, before announcing to the costumers that the cafe is closed for the day.

"Man! Now we have to deliever food." Sakura cried anime style. Sasuke quickly glanced over the crowded, and instantly that pink hair caught his eye.

_'Sakura? THAT SAKURA! Her pink hair is...is attractive...real-WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' _

Sakura let her eyes linger amongst the crowd. Her breath caught her throat.

"Sakura? Are you okay?You look blue" Ino whispered.

"Urgh... Yeah...Im f-fine." Sakura stuttered as she went back into the kitchen, hiding her face behind her masterpiece, Sasuke caught and smirked.

**IN The Kitchen...**

"HIM! HIM! OMG! HIM! THAT JERK! URGH!" Sakura shouted mentally.

"Sakura! Go take the orders." Tenten shouted.

"Nani!?! Why me?"

" Because... they're so...so...Urgh! They're JERKS! That long brown headed guy is such a jerk! He was all I want to order that. AND POINTED TO ME! SO CORNY!" Tenten sighed.

"Bun Buns! He was flirting with you." Sakura said as she rubbed her temples. This headache was getting to her.

"Psh... Im a poor cafe worker and he's a high top business rich guy. What is that suppose to mean?"

" Well...at least give him a chance! I mean you never know. He might have some values." Sakura said.

" SAKURA! THEY WANT TO ORDER!" Ino informed as she and Hinata entered the kitchen.

" I DONT WANT TO GO! Sasuke Uchiha is out there!" Sakura whined. The girls quickly stuffed her arms with menus and pushed her out the kitchen.

" MAN! YOU PEOPLE SUCK!" Sakura said as she landed on the floor with menus scattered everywhere.

" Sorry!" They yelled.

Her headache was spinning. She quickly gathered to the menus and walked towards their table.

" Hi, and welcome to Cafe Cherry Blossom. I'm Sakura and I'll be serving you today." Sakura greeted as she passed out the menus.

Sasuke smirked as she avoided eye contact with her. Karin innerly growled as she noticed Sasuke stealing glances. Once everyone placed their orders, Sakura went to cook.

" Sakura-chan, you don't look so good... are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Sakura just nodded, not wanting to say anything thing, the headache was major problem, but she had to be strong.

" Do you need help carrying those, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head as she carried them to their table.

Crash.

" Sakura-chan!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata came running to the scene. Unconscious Sakura laid on the floor cover in food of all sorts.

" WHY'D YOU'D DO THAT!?!" Ino practically screamed at Karin.

"What did I do? Sasuke-kun, these people are crazy." Karin stated innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BITCH! I TOTALLY SAW YOU! STICKING YOUR FOOT OUT TO TRIP,SAKURA!" Ino snapped, as she carried Sakura to an empty booth.

" Tenten, get a cold towel ASAP!" Hinata ordered as she unbuttoned the top part of her blouse, for Sakura to breath.

"Ino, clean her off." Hinata ordered.

" Guys, get out! I don't ever want to see YOUR face here ever again!" Ino clearly stated to Karin.

"Stupid Karin." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I'm . Is there anything we can do?" Naruto asked.

They simply ignored him.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered.

"Yeah. The service here isn't good anyway." Karin agreed as she clinged on the Sasuke who was annoyed.

"Sakura, is a precious person, she works hard! You have no right to say that her service is bad! You people are so uncaring, so spoiled you don't know what it's like to loose people. How it's like to suffer the pain she did!" Hinata stood up for her friend.

"Get out, now,and NEVER come back!" Hinata screamed.

_'Sakura, I hope she gets better.' _Sasuke innerly thought.

" Hey. When she wakes up. Tell her that. I hope she gets better." Sasuke said with no emotion before leaving.

_' I don't know why. But I care about her.'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Sorry. Kathy for screaming at you.**

**Kathy: It's all good. Sorry for being negative. THIS CHAPTER WILL SURELY BRING ABOUT OVER 10 REVIEWS! I love this chapter so cute.**

**Me: OKAY! :D I AM HAPPY NOW!**

**Kathy: Well! Click! Click! Click! That review button!**

**Me: YEAH! Click!**

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

**Well you get the point... review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Attracted

* * *

Me: Hey! Okay… sorta having a writer's block on "What Makes Us!" But I am continuing this story.

Kathy: Yuppers

Mia was here too!.

Me: Yeah… yeah… that's Mia. :-p but any who … ready?

Kathy: YES! YES!

Me: Okay! Then say it!

Kathy: Gaby doesn't own Naruto.

Sasuke woke up feeling incomplete. Flashbacks of the other day clouded his mind.

'God, what, why is she still in my head.' He shut his eyes trying to blank his mind out. Hopeless.

The pink headed beauty still remained in his mind. He let out a small groan of desperation before the most annoying person in the world had to break his train of concentration. Karin slowly crept into the room.

" Sasuke-kun! It's such a nice day outside! Let's out out!" She thought out loud as she danced and thought about all the fun they would have.

"Get out. He growled coldly causing the happy expression to immediately fall before she walked out. Sasuke really hated his father pairing him with that " it." So stupid.

Ding.

Ding.

The doorbell rang. Sasuke sighed before deciding to see who it was.

" Teme, come on! Come on!" Naruto yanked him out of his house, shirtless. ( DROOLS!)

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly and officially annoyed.

" Well, you know that girl! The one yesterday, the nice violet headed, nice eyes, pretty hair, voice like an angel, sw-OKAY GET ON WITH IT!"

" Well, you wanna go back again?" Naruto suggested.

' GOT TO GO!' His mind was screaming but his actions did something totally different, " Why would I want to go back there?"

" well Shikamaru and Neji are going to meet us there! Please, Please, Please."

" Fine!"

" Yay! Okay wear these!" Naruto shoved a bunch of items, such as shirts, shoes, shorts, caps, and sunglasses.

Confusion crossed Sasuke's face and also annoyance.

" Our disguise, I fon't want paparazzi to be crowding up the place, plus those girls might kill us because of what happened the last time." Naruto explained quickly. Sasuke nodded in agreement., and changed immediately.

" Karin, I'm leaving with the boys." Sasuke yelled quickly into the house before leaving to the Cherry Blossom Café.

Chimes rung as they entered the café, the atmosphere was precise as many people were sitting chatting and laugh as they ate. The sweet aroma filled their nostrils.

" Good Afternoon and welcome to the Cherry Blossom Café! I'm Ino, please wait to be seated, we're pretty busy today. Is that okay?" Ino greeted.

Shikamaru slightly drooled at the curvy blonde. The purple blouse and tight black slacks fit her perfectly. Her updo was neatly tucked back pinned into her bun. She simply took his breath away. His sunglasses covered his lazy eyes and his covered his hair.

She giggled, "Well I see someone's interested." She took her handkerchief from her slack's pocket and slowly wiped the slight wetness that escaped his lips. The boys smirked at his expression.

"Ino, stop flirting with the customers and get them seated." A voice called from the cash register.

"Sorry, Hinata!" She giggled before seating the four men at a table, " Your waitress will arrive soon." She informed while placing silverware and menus down before going back to duties.

" Dang, Shikamaru, that was you screwed up so badly." Way to keep your bad boy act." Naruto teased. The two other males smirked.

" Shut up." Shikamaru grunted before they all looked over the menus.

Soon after, the brown headed beauty appeared. " Hello, I'm Tenten and I'll be your server today. What would you like to order?" She smiled with pen and notepad already in her hands.

'Wow' was the only word that ran over Neji's mind.

" I would like a green tea bubble tea ( OMG LOVE BUBBLE TEA! DRINK IT EVERY LIKE DAY!) and the special ramen combo ( of course.)" Naruto smiled.

" Just ice tea and the spicy tuna rolls." Shikamaru said.

" Dark brewed coffee and an origiri." Sasuke ordered.

Tenten eyed the disguised Neji waiting for his order.

"Just some coffee." Neji hesitated as he lowered his cap attempting to hide his face.

"Hey, you look…familiar." Tenten concluded eying his long hair.

" What are you talking about this is my first time here." Neji protested/lied.

" Oh, sorry, your meal will come up shortly." Tenten apologized before walking away.

Soon Naruto burst into laughter.

"Smooth! The oh so great Neji has fallen!" Naruto laughed, "fallen in love." Neji glared, he swore if Sasuke wasn't holding him back, he would've beaten the living daylights out of him.

Tenten walked into the kitchen, "Sakura? Are the meals ready?"

" Yeah, yeah, Hinata has the drinks. I think she's done." Sakura informed before walking handing Tenten the arranged plates of food.

" Wow, they smell delicious!" Tenten squealed, " you're truly a one of a kind."

" Go Tenten get to work!" Sakura ordered.

" Yeah! Here! Let's go!" Hinata said before walking to clean a table customers had recently left.

'Yes! 20 dollar tip!' She exclaimed mentally as she stuffed the tip into her pocket before wiping and cleaning the area. She crossed Naruto's table causing him to choke a bit on his ramen.

Hinata caught it,"Eat slowly next ." She handed him a couple of napkins and headed towards the kitchen.

" Talk about smooth, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

" Whatever teme." With that Naruto adjusted his sunglasses and continued eating. Soon enough they were done eating and Tenten rung around the corner to pick up their empty plates.

" Thank you, here's the bill. Come again soon." Tenten smiled.

" Tenten, Ino, Hinata-chan, I have to go pick up Yumi." A voice chimed causing Sasuke to turn his head. Her. Her emerald eyes so soothing and peaceful as he stared into them, instantly mesmerized. Her figure, her everything captured his interest.

" Hey Teme let's go!" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms.

" Wait Sakura, it's like lunch break so we'll go with you!" The girls took off their aprons and began to close up.

The men just stared as they all walked out linked arm by arm.

There's something in these girls that they dont understand. I mean they could get girls at the snap of fingers. They'll be begging, but these girls are different. They don't care if your rich or poor they only want respect... nothing more... nothing less. Just be kind and gentle and you'll be okay. I guess these boys... are attracted.

* * *

**ME: WAS THAT GOOD OR WHAT??**

**KATHY: THAT WASN"T GOOD IT WAS AWESOMENESS! PLus I like your new penname**

**Me: same here! lol**

**Kathy: Read, Review... Rate... I don't know about rating but we put it down anyways! **

**Mia: Review.!**

**Me: That's Mia-chan! She's here for some reason... -_-'**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Valentines Day is Past!**

**Kathy: yay! I have a date with Johnny on Saturday! :D **

**Me: Imma go watch " The Uninvited" with my bf.**

**Kathy: Can we double?**

**Me: HECK NO! **

**Kathy: Why?**

**Me: becuz the last time we doubled and watched a scary movie, you screamed the whole time and got us kicked out.**

**Kathy: God! The Unborn was SCARY! **

**Me: You're suppose to make out while the movie is playing and the have a little popcorn fight then cuddle! Ohmygoshness, you suck as a girlfriend.**

**Kathy: Johnny says Im perfect! and Gaby doesn't own Naruto. **

**Me: Perfectly a Loser. **

**Kathy: WHAT DID YOU SAY???**

**Me: urgh! NOTHING! TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

The boys gathered outside the cafe. Sasuke eyed the pink haired beauty til she vanished out of sight. The cool breeze blew her scent to his awaiting nostrils. This smell... this scent was a one of a kind, a scent that he wants more of. Hunger, his hunger for this scent lingered as his mouth began to dry.

Beep.

Beep.

It was Naruto's cell phone. He quickly located the hidden device.

" Damn, I gotta go. My dad is having another meeting. I can't believe this! It's suppose to be my day off. God!" He said as he snapped his phone shut and ran off to his car. Neji came to conclusion.

" I got a meeting." He simply stated before heading off the direction Naruto ran off to. Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed.

" I have to go... i'll see you later dude." Shikamaru quickly left abandoning Sasuke.

Sasuke sighes as he wandered across the streets wondering, wishing, thinking about that pink haired goddess. He shook his head again once more. Her stunning image still didn't falter. he let out an annoyed sounding sigh of frustration. Hmm...he was off for the day, he's usually off busy doing work, meetings, photoshoots _for 'Young and Rich' ,_ His father signs him up for. Usually, and his off days he's paired up with Karin. Karin, out of all people.

Karin lets just say she's not the prettiest person in the world. Her tacky black bolded framed glasses, tacky outfits, and lack of a figure. She also had poor behavior, but with money you can do anything with that, no one dared to mess with her. She listened to no one, except Sasuke. Yes. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke wouldn't mind being paired with someone that he hated, she had to be pretty. Karin's background was pretty messed up in the first place. No one knew it except him, she lost her virginity at the age of 15. Her wealth was exceeding in the business industry, but not as eich as Sasuke's. Their father's had arranged a marriaged. Sasuke hated his father, controlling his life. He believes that his father loves business more then him. His mother disagreed with his father's decision and they divorced when agruements fired amoungst his family. Sasuke is mostly opened to his mother. She's the only woman he loves at the moment ( wink wink. lol.)

* * *

Sakura's heart clenched as dried tears remained stained on her beautiful features. Her grasp grew stronger on the confidential envelope. Again, she was going to lose someone and it was her fault. Her head hurt again. God, how she needed to take some Advil. She searched through her tote. Yes. What a lifesaver. She quickly took two tablets out and swallowed them. She pressed the button to cross the street and waited. She sighed.

* * *

" Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Karin voice echoed from behind him, and when he thought he would get some rest, " What are you wearing?"

" Hn." He simply grunted as she knew he didn't want her to be there, but didn't care. She clinged on him as if he was her life.

" Sasuke-kun... when do you want our wedding to be?" She asked in that oh so innocent voice of hers.

The word, " Never," ran through his mind and that's what he would have responded, but instead it came out like this,

" Not yet." his voice flat and ungreatful.

" Okay. Sasuke-kun!" She replied and after continued to babble about something. Sasuke block her out after.

Several minutes later of wandering around the city.

" Well... should the wedding dress be black, red, or wh- HEY WATCH IT!" She spazzed breaking Sasuke out of his phase from uncertain events. Pink flashed beyond his eyes, before she was on the floor.

" Sorry." A muffle reply came from the pink headed girl on the floor with her items scattered on the floor.

" Yeah. Better be! Oo! There's Victoria Secrets! Sasuke wait for me!" Karin's attention got carried off as her store was right in front of her before running inside, leaving poor Sakura there.

Silence.

Sasuke looked down on the girl as she located her items on the floor. He just stood there unphased.

" You know you can help!" Sakura's voice rang to his ears.

He glanced down and looked away.

" Fine. Sasuke Uchiha. I really dont give a damn." Sakura started from below.

_' Sasuke Uchiha! How does she know it was me? She's a stalker..." _

"Hn." He crossed his arms.

" No, Im not a stalker. People can't help to notice that your chicken ass hair style is sticking out of the back of your cap." She concluded as if she had read his mind, before gathering her items.

_' Did she just insult me? and my hair. Does she know who I am?'_

Before she knew it she was pinned on the back of the pole, noticing she missed her cross the street moment for the 6th time. She flushed as she felt his hot breath fanning her throat working her ways up to her lips.

" Becareful who your dealing with." He growled.

" Bite me." She hissed back, kicking his leg in order for him to let go, but that didn't go so well as she expected. The kick felt as if she had hit him with a feather **( Can you really hit someone with a feather?) **Her heart stopped a bit. Not the best idea...

Sasuke felt the presences of Karin coming out the door of the store and immediately let go.

" Come on Sasuke-kun." She ordered as she walked away.

" Onee-chan!" Yumi was spotted on the other side of the street.

" Yumi-chan!" Sakura waved. Yumi sprinted across the road.

A sprinting car came dashing through.

" YUMI-CHAN!"

Scream.

Screech.

The sight of blood was shown as the little girl was shown lying on the street.

* * *

**KATHY: YOU'RE EVIL! **

**ME: Hah! Cliffy. lol... who knows... is Yumi going to survive?**

**Kathy: She HAS TOo! **

**Me: Well... I hope everyone had an AWESOME Valentines Day! I was going to update but unfortunately I didn't have time. Sorry. I have noticed, I haven't updated recently, and I promise you I will when I have a chance. :D Thanks **

**Kathy: READ**

**Me: Rate**

**BOTH: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	7. AN

**My Only Love is going to be placed on hold... so far I really dont like this story... but I want to keep the plot. So Imma rewrite it! :D NO WORRIES! IT'LL BE BETTER I PROMISE! :D**


End file.
